


И не знать нам ни сна, ни покоя...

by Sinica707



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Пять фрагментов короткой жизни.
Kudos: 2





	И не знать нам ни сна, ни покоя...

**Author's Note:**

> Название — цитата из песни «Королевская охота» группы «Мельница».

Разглядывала себя в зеркало. Отстранённо. Бледна, очень бледна. Глаза прозрачные, брови выгорели на солнце, на щеке оспинка, с детства… Тонкая кожа обветрилась. Провела пальцем по длинной шее. Не сносить вам, матушка, головы…

Улыбнулась насторожённо, краем рта.

— Красавица: и кто выдумал только!

Она была хороша в шестнадцать лет. А может быть, и нет. Бледная поганка с худыми плечиками, груди почти нет. Но что-то же он в ней нашёл?

С отцом Рене — понятно, она играла в создание не от мира сего. Хотя Рене и сам был того. Восторженный до того, что себя забывал, вроде как припадки случались… прибрал его Господь, чтоб не мучился. Небось в припадке и верёвку себе на шею накинул…

Но граф неземных созданий шарахался. Был циничен и даже груб. Невинные девицы на выданье его трепетали и истекали соком при виде его, горячего необузданного жеребца, на балу, пиру или охоте.

Охота! Он был пьян от крови и азарта, когда впервые увидал её. Может, всё дело было в этом? Ему застилала глаза пелена, сквозь которую всё казалось иным?

— Вина!

— У нас только ключевая вода, сударь.

Глянул дико и, кажется, слегка протрезвел.

Он словно обжёгся о неё, застыл нутром, выпив студёной прозрачной воды. В стылом взгляде благородного Атоса потом едва угадывался жаркий, жадный граф…

А она смотрела с тоской и ненавистью, жалкая нищенка, как он пьёт из её кувшина, этот наглый красавец, и знала, что никогда ей не достанется такой.

Равнодушно взяла кувшин, присела под его обшаривающим взглядом, гордая в своих обносках.

***

Она думала, шрамы на запястьях не заживут никогда. Как она грызла узлы верёвок, чуть придя в себя после падения со своей лесной виселицы.  
Она забилась в кусты, не в силах убраться с места казни, и слышала, как летела назад охота и звенел рог, и различала, казалось, топот его коня. Этот рог снился ей потом, безошибочно предвещая надвигавшуюся грозу.

Полуголая, с петлёй на шее, она грызла верёвки на руках, не догадавшись найти острый сучок, чтоб их перерезать. Отплёвывалась от волокон и думала: жива, жива.  
А вдруг это он подломил сук дуба?  
Ветка, с которой она рухнула, валялась рядом и была в две её руки. С веткой её связывала петля. Колодница. Висельница. Каторжница.

Хриплый смех булькнул в саднящем горле. Она душила его, крепче вонзая зубы в верёвку, так что впилась в собственную кожу.  
Путы были сброшены.  
Синими скрюченными пальцами потащила с израненной шеи петлю.

На безымянном болтался перстень, так и не уменьшенный по её руке.  
Почему граф оставил кольцо?  
Вспыхнула безумная надежда. Нет. Нет. Только не туда.

Она сидела, вжавшись голой спиной в свою голгофу, переводила дыхание.  
Жива. Жива.

Умыться. Где-то был ручей. Смогу ли я сделать хоть глоток. Смогу ли я сделать хоть шаг.

Скоро придут слуги — хоронить меня.  
Хочешь выбираться из могилы?  
Представила свою руку, торчащую из земли.

И увидела себя уже на ногах. Подобрала свой плащ, пробитый копытами. Накинула на лохмотья платья.

***

Тихо снимала перстни.  
По одному на каждое задуманное утром дело.

Льдистый топаз. Голубой, почти прозрачный, под глаза. Это наёмники, отправленные под Ла-Рошель. Делать нечего, самой придётся туда же...

Рубин в золоте. Тайничок под камушком пуст... пока. Бонасье ещё не найдена.

Чёрный жук-скарабей, с арабской вязью. Бумаги на титул оформлены. Джон, бледный мальчик, ты — законный лорд.

Посмотрела на безымянный правой руки. Избавилась от сапфира — тем лучше. Давно пора было отдариться... И пусть чёртовому гасконцу оно поможет свернуть шею!

Графа она не вспоминала. Берегла себя. Слишком много ярости вздымалось в сердце, и она ходила тяжко внутри, не желая улечься...

***

Они сидели друг против друга.  
Свеча потрескивала на столе. «Нечистый рядом», — шептали монашенки в Лилле. Но она знала, что это только сквозняк.

— Всё-таки вы живы, — устало вздохнула. — Отчего у меня такое чувство, граф, будто моя смерть сидит напротив и смотрит на меня?

— Оттого, что так оно и есть, — тихо, без угрозы.

— Я чувствую её повсюду — она стоит за плечом, иногда так близко, что стоит повернуть голову — и увидишь. Отчего это?

— Не стоило вам с братом приезжать в Берри.

— Не стоило, — отозвалась эхом. — С тех пор словно гончие взяли мой след, и не знать мне ни сна ни покоя.

— Эта охота скоро завершится.

— Я знаю. Ничто не может остановить вас. Ничто не может остановить меня.

— Не трогайте д'Артаньяна. Не трогайте герцога.

— Не трогайте меня, граф! Не преследуйте, отпустите.

— Я только иду по вашим следам.

— Вы не можете свернуть. Я тоже. И наша участь нам известна.

— Я жив лишь потому, что должен остановить вас.

— Вам это удастся. Но не сегодня. Ещё не сегодня.

— Ещё нет. Но наша следующая встреча будет последней.

— И я не стану её торопить.

— Но каждый ваш шаг её приближает, — возразил.

— Меня всегда спасало чудо.

— У вас осталось единственное спасение — выйти отсюда и уехать туда, где вас никто не знает. И никогда не возвращаться.

Усмехнулась:

— А вы бы поехали со мной? Выйти отсюда и исчезнуть для всех. Для вас это тоже не внове.

— Мне не нужно скрываться.

— Вам нужно меня остановить. А я многое хочу успеть до нашей последней встречи.

— Побег — это не мой путь.

— И не мой, — вскинула голову.

— Даже если это побег от смерти?

— Это побег от моей жизни, сколько бы её ни оставалось.

— Когда меч занесён, мадам, его замах уже не остановить.

— Волк тоже чует гончих и слышит свист стрелы из арбалета. Но он бежит, пока может.

— Да поможет вам Бог, — поднялся, — человек вам помочь не в силах.

— Бог свёл нас с вами и задумал всю эту охоту. И мы его не разочаруем.

***

Не сказать, чтоб она мучила его. Скорее была неизменным товарищем попоек.

— Пожалуй, это было любезно с вашей стороны, — сказала она за его плечом.

Пятая бутылка. Как всегда, точна.

— Что именно?

— Оставить меня вечно юной. — Уселась напротив, оперлась на локти. Совсем девчонка. — Жаль, в зеркало не посмотришь.

Он поднял бокал, то ли проверяя на свет, то ли приветствуя её.

— И вам не хворать. — Втянула запах: — Шпигованный заяц? Ммм… Помните, вы угощали меня зайцем, которого лично подстрелили? Ужасно гордились.

Ничего такого он не помнил. Какая буйная фантазия у его личного призрака.

— Между прочим, я лучшее, что случилось в вашей жизни, — сообщила она в спальне, усевшись на его постель и попрыгав на перинах.

Он пробормотал проклятие, возражая.

— Граф, — задумчиво смотрела, как он непослушными пальцами расстёгивает колет. — А у вас вообще-то был кто-нибудь... с одна тысяча шестьсот двадцатого года?

— Был, — лаконично сообщил граф и рухнул на кровать прямо в сапогах.

— Никогда врать не умел, — подошла к гаснущему камину, вся насквозь озарилась рыжим, и в глазах загорелся тёплый янтарь. Прозрачным пальчиком задумчиво начертила лилию на закопчённой полке.

— Знаете, а у меня хранился платочек с вашим вензелем. Я после венчания семь дюжин таких нашить велела. Дурочка...

И прежде чем уйти в щель ставень, добавила:

— Но даже тогда я вас не любила.

Он прикрыл глаза, утишая бьющееся сердце.

*Вот этот портрет мне нравится.

И [этот](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/7/2/9/9/729904/82194633.jpg).

  
_Работы английского художника Walter Wyles._


End file.
